Fantastic Four Vol 1 355
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * Javier * Miguel * Officer Kasakove * ** ** Locations: * ** *** 7135 (Benjamin Grimm's childhood home) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The narrative of this story states that this story takes place before , in that story the Wrecker reforms his Wrecking Crew and battles Thor and Hercules. 's entry on Thor #418 also states that the Wrecker and Thunderball's previous appearance was prior to that story. However, some things must be considered for continuity: ** First and foremost is the fact that Ben Grimm is clearly in his Thing form here, given that he is begrudging the fact that he is a monster and not a normal human. Thor #418 was published at the same time as , during a period in which Ben Grimm was enjoying a return to his human form that occurred in and lasted until when Ben sacrificed his humanity to become the Thing again. ** The Wrecker states that the Wrecking Crew lost their powers following their defeat during the Masters of Evil's attack on Avengers Mansion which took place in - . That fact is confirmed in when the Wrecker later tried to break his Wrecking Crew out of prison and Thunderball betrayed him. The Wrecker states that the only reason why he didn't go back for revenge at the time was because his mother was on her deathbed. *** However since then, Thunderball and the Wrecker have been seen in various stories thereafter that occurred prior to , particularly where they both were working together with other villains in a failed break out of the Vault prison. *** Closer in publication date are the events of - which featured a reunited Wrecking Crew. In that storyline Loki steals the power of all the members of the Wrecking Crew except for the Wrecker. * Considering all the facts presented in this story: (1) That Ben Grimm is in his mutated form and not wearing his Thing Exoskeleton and (2) A powerless Thunderball still fits in continuity post , one possible solution is to ignore the footnote and assume that this story takes place between and . One can assume that the Wrecker has incredibly selective memory when it comes to deciding if he is angry at his former teammates or not. ** If that's case, the Thing appears here following the events of . However between that story and this story, Ben is listed as one of the many heroes temporarily killed by Thanos during the Infinity Gauntlet crisis, as identified in . He was brought back to life following the events of . *An alternative for this story to take place prior to Thor #418, however is to assume that this story takes place shortly after , before Thing's mutation in . This would not only fit nicely in continuity, but it also makes sense considering the story directly plays off of the event of that comic book, and was written by the same writer as a fill-in, possibly meaning it was written long time in advance. * The last time Ben visited his childhood home was . At that time the apartment building was abandoned and was used as a regular hang out for the Yancy Street Gang. Per the Sliding Timescale roughly two years time had passed between these two stories. * The Wrecker last appeared in and Thunderball in . They both appear next in the second stories of and respectively. * The flashbacks to Ben's childhood expand on his origins as originally told in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}